Mjolnir Battle Tactics
Founding The name Mjolnir Battle Tactics comes from the Halo 2 manual. On the 5th and 6th pages of the manual are the words "Mjolnir," and, "Battle Tactics," and this was used in the creation of the name because it was considered catchy and easily abbreviated into, "MBT." The group was founded after its predecessor Halo Confederation was conquered by a high ranking member of the group that was secretly working for another, "agency." Halo Confederation Halo Confederation was the original group that was founded to be a Halo 2 Strategy Group and everything was going well for the first 20 or so members. Then ItsMrSmiley, a seemingly helpful member came along and asked for a higher ranked in Halo Confederation. Through the naivety of Guardian Hunter who had no idea what group conquering was this rank was awarded with promises of lots of help and recruitment. For about one week this worked well when suddenly ItsMrSmiley demoted Guardian Hunter and everyone else in the group and made it a front for his group conquering group. Guardian Hunter repeatedly PMed ItsMrSmiley but he would not relinquish control based on the statement that he said the group had become corrupt and Guardian Hunter no longer represented the values of the group. After a day of negotiating ItsMrSmiley left the group without restoring Guardian Hunter to power so the group was leaderless and doomed to die for lack of a leader. Because of this Guardian Hunter PMed all the members of the group including the first member ever, Lazarus Hell, and other notable members John Anderson, EAGLES5, halo2vscovenant and they all joined the newly founded Mjolnir Battle Tactics group. Council Members The "Council Members," of MBT are the elected members who help manage and run the group. The current Council Members are: * Hunter0293 * AgateElite * Quickstrike X * Papa John * John Anderson * spartakus14 * Vasheeth * WhiffleBallTony * Hawk Champion * Vishra * DantheMan8987 * Georgek_16 * EAGLES5 * MBT Knights MBT Humpday In celebration of their third anniversary, Mjolnir Battle Tactics participated in a Humpday challenge against Bungie on the 20th of February. They lost three games to none in an intense Humpday filled with memorable moments. Vegas had the odds out on MBT, with Bungie bringing in a ringer who had a rank of General in Halo 3's matchmaking. Things turned for the worse when in the final game, a Grifball game, MBT's warriors spawned outside of the court, giving Bungie an easy score. Bungie had clearly been watching tape of MBT's practice sessions, similar to the SpyGate incident. A rematch may be needed, who knows? External Links Mjolnir Tactics - Official website of MBT's Halo 3 Strategy Guide. GameStrategy - General gaming strategy website founded by MBT. MJOLNIR Battle Tactics Bungie.net Homepage - The Homepage of the group, on Bungie.net. Trivia * MBT was the first group to ever break the 2000 member mark on the New Hawtness version of Bungie.net. * MBT broke the 2000 member mark on 10/26/2006. * MBT broke the 3000 member mark on 6/2/2008. * MBT broke the 4000 member mark on 11/22/2008. * The group's name, Mjolnir Battle Tactics, comes from the page titles of the Halo 2 manual. * MBT was the first Bungie group to ever play Bungie in a humpday challenge.